Leisure sports are enjoyed by a wide variety of people. However, such sports often require the players to retrieve a ball repeatedly. For example, in bocce ball, several balls are thrown each round, and must be picked up again to continue with the game. Golf also involves repeatedly retrieving a ball. Bending or crouching to retrieve the ball can be tiresome and difficult, especially for those with physical limitations.